1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, especially of the tube, bottle, pot or some other type, onto which a closure cap is removably snap-fitted. The container according to the invention is suited to the packaging of products of a liquid to pasty consistency, and especially to the packaging of cosmetic, household, pharmaceutical or other products.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional container onto which a cap 101 is removably snap-fitted. The container comprises a body surmounted by a neck 102, one end of which has a free edge defining an opening for dispensing the product. A snap-fit bead 103 in the form of a set of beading is arranged on the exterior surface of the neck in the vicinity of its end opposite the free edge. The exterior surface also has, above the snap-fit bead 103, an edge 104 which forms a projection with respect to the surface of the neck and defines a ramp consisting of two diametrically opposed crests 105, 106 separated by two troughs 107, which are also diametrically opposed.
The cap 101 has a transverse wall 109 closing one end of an exterior lateral skirt 110. Arranged concentrically inside the lateral skirt are two skirt portions 115, 116 (in the form of two tabs), the interior surface of which, in the vicinity of their free end, carries two diametrically opposed beading 112, 113 capable of interacting by snap-fitting with the snap-fit bead 103. The cap has at least one fin 111, the free end of which is designed to rest on the ramp formed by the edge 104.
The cap is closed by snap-fitting the beadings 112, 113 over the bead 103 when the free end of the fin 111 is facing a trough of the ramp. To open the cap, it is turned with respect to the container, which causes the free end of the fin 111 to ride up the ramp and exerts an axial pulling force on the beading 112, 113, which axial pulling force causes the sets of beading to pass over the bead when the free end of the fin 111 comes more or less to a crest of the ramp, and this occurs by elastic deformation of the free end of the skirt portions 115, 116. Sealing of the closure is provided by a sealing skirt 117, of an outside diameter which is slightly smaller than the inside diameter of the neck of the container.
A configuration of this kind has the drawback of causing the cap to open abruptly when the sets of beading pass over the snap-fit bead, and this may allow product to come out unintentionally. What is more, the opening motion requires a high torque in order to both make the stud ride up the ramp and cause the sets of beading to pass over the snap-fit bead.
Thus, one of the objects of the invention is to provide a container sealed by a cap snap-fitted to a container, and which does not have the drawbacks mentioned hereinabove.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device which can be operated more smoothly, particularly as regards opening the cap.
Other objects of the invention will emerge in detail in the description which follows.
According to a feature of the invention, these objects are achieved by producing a container having a body and means for removably receiving a cap, at least one elastically deformable portion of which has at least one set of beading capable of interacting with a snap-fit edge provided on the said means, wherein the means comprise a first ramp which, in response to a rotational movement of the cap with respect to the body of the container, causes an axial displacement of the set (or sets) of beading along the snap-fit edge between a bottom position and a top position, and a second ramp which, at the same time as the said axial displacement, causes the set (or sets) of beading to part radially so as to allow the set (or sets) of beading, when this (or these) are in the top position, to pass over the snap-fit edge under the effect of an elastic return force exerted by the elastically deformable portion and allow the container to be opened, the cap being snap-fitted over the bead when the set (or sets) of beading is (or are) in the bottom position.
Thus, according to the invention, the sets of beading pass over the edge, so that the cap can be opened, at a different point from where the sets of beading pass over the snap-fit edge for closing the cap. The motion of opening is made easier by the presence of the two ramps, one of which directs the cap upwards, while the other causes the set or sets of beading to part radially, so as to allow the snap-fit edge to be passed.
According to one embodiment, the snap-fit edge consists of a bead of material projecting from the exterior surface of the neck. Alternatively, the snap-fit edge consists of the upper edge of a portion which is reentrant with respect to the outside surface of the neck.
Advantageously, the means consists of a neck surmounting the container, and having a free edge, the snap-fit edge and the first and second ramps being arranged on an exterior surface of the neck, the set (or sets) of beading being arranged on an internal surface of the elastically deformable portion of the cap.
Advantageously too, the snap-fit edge forms a first profile consisting of an alternation of troughs and of crests spaced uniformly on the periphery of the neck, a lower edge being provided beneath the snap-fit edge, the said lower edge forming a second profile consisting of an alternation of troughs and of crests aligned angularly with the troughs and crests of the snap-fit edge and delimiting with the snap-fit edge a groove forming the said first ramp, and the axial height of which, at least in the vicinity of the troughs exceeds the axial height of the sets of beading so as to define enough space to accommodate the said sets of beading when the cap is snap-fitted, the said groove guiding the sets of beading in the top position when there is a movement of relative rotation between the cap and the body of the container.
According to a preferred embodiment, the second ramp is formed by a progressive reduction in the axial height of the groove towards the crests, the said axial height of the groove in the vicinity of the said crests being appreciably less than the axial height of the sets of beading, so that rotating the cap with respect to the body of the container causes the set or sets of beading to part with respect to the bottom of the groove, so as to allow the sets of beading to pass over the snap-fit edge when the said sets of beading are in the top position. This solution is particularly advantageous on account of the ease of achieving it. What is more, the groove allows the sets of beading to be better guided as the cap is rotated with respect to the body of the container.
Advantageously, the edge provided beneath the snap-fit edge consists of the upper surface of a bead similar to the snap-fit bead, projecting from the exterior surface of the neck, but its distance from the snap-fit bead varies along the periphery of the neck. Such beads of material can be produced by molding, when the container is molded.
According to another embodiment, the second ramp is formed by a progressive reduction in the depth of the groove in the direction of the crests so as to cause the said sets of beading to part radially in the vicinity of the crests, thus allowing the sets of beading to pass over the said snap-fit edge. This characteristic is particularly advantageous in that it allows greater suppleness and flexibility in producing the respective profiles of the snap-it edge and the set of beading itself.
Advantageously, the lower edge situated beneath the snap-fit edge is, at least in the vicinity of the crests of the said first and second profiles, of an outside diameter that exceeds the outside diameter of the snap-fit edge. This makes it possible to appreciably reduce the risk of the sets of beading accidentally passing over the edge which lies beneath the snap-fit bead, especially on opening, while making it easier for the sets of beading to be ejected upwards. On closure, this risk can be avoided through a suitable choice of the axial height of the cap portions that carry the sets of beading.
The ejection of the sets of beading over the snap-fit bead is made easier by a suitable choice of the profile for the lower edge, and possibly for the snap-fit edge in the vicinity of the crests. Advantageously, the edge situated beneath the snap-fit edge has a rounded surface or a surface which is inclined in the direction away from the free edge of the neck.
Two consecutive crests and two consecutive troughs of the said first and second profiles may be spaced apart angularly by 180xc2x0 so that passage from the bottom position to the top position takes place by rotating the cap through 90xc2x0 with respect to the body of the container.
Alternatively, each of the said first and second profiles has just one crest and just one trough which are offset angularly by 180xc2x0, so that passage from the bottom position to the top position takes place by rotating the cap through 180xc2x0 with respect to the body of the container.
More specifically, the cap may comprise: a) a transverse wall closing a first end of an external lateral skirt, the second end being open; and b) at least one portion of an internal skirt with an inside diameter that exceeds the maximum outside diameter of the neck, the said portion of internal skirt being concentric with the external lateral skirt, and on its internal surface bearing two diametrically opposed sets of beading capable of interacting with the snap-fit edge when the cap is fitted on the container.
By way of example, the said sets of beading are arranged respectively on the internal surface of two diametrically opposed elastically deformable tabs.
The container can be sealed, when closed, by means of a sealing skirt with an outside diameter slightly smaller than the inside diameter of the neck of the container, and concentric with the internal skirt portions and the external lateral skirt.